


大千世界

by PaoJiaoNiuNai



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 飞云系 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaoJiaoNiuNai/pseuds/PaoJiaoNiuNai
Relationships: 陈飞宇/罗云熙
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	大千世界

时值仲夏，老城区的夜晚很热闹，路边林立的苍蝇摊数不胜数，到了宵夜时间，连街道的犄角旮旯都飘满葱花味儿。  
反观新区，摩天楼宇排排矗立、鳞次栉比，就连钢筋混凝土的出现，都要以稻穗的消失为代价。  
入夜以后，华灯初上。无论写字楼里，还是三车道的宽阔马路上，新区到处都是人，但永远比老区少那么一些人情味儿。  
陈飞宇记得自己小时候见过萤火虫，可能还用网抓过，但那好像是搬到新区前的事情。  
悠悠十几载过去，现代化的车轮早就碾过九州大地，很多老城区没有选择，只能掘开坟墓把自己填进去，变为大都市里死去的那一部分记忆。  
十多年前，五月天还能信誓旦旦地骗人，说抓住一只蝉，就能抓住整个夏天。  
可现在——现在哪儿他妈有蝉。  
陈飞宇一直这么可惜地想着，被时光一催再催，转眼间就急急忙忙长大了。  
直到2020年的某一个夜晚，他才发现，原来城市里的夏夜不仅有萤火虫，其实还有蝴蝶。

春天时陈飞宇和罗云熙进了剧组，也就结束了待业状态，顺理成章变回广大社畜中的一员。  
不仅每天上班打卡，甚至还没有很多人朝九晚五的好待遇，连轴转的日子并不算少。  
再加上俩人进组前的胳膊腿都落过伤，打戏多的那几天明显吃不消。  
最痛苦的时候，风湿膏三张五张的一起糊都不管用了，只恨不能每分每秒躺着。  
何导看了看拍摄进度，给他俩放了三天假好好休养，决定先去忙活其他人未拍的部分。  
有便宜不占王八蛋，何况白给的假期。  
夏天太热，所以陈飞宇让黄斌哪凉快上哪呆着，然后自己一直跟罗云熙吹耳边风，好说歹说磨了两天嘴皮子，这才终于住进市中心的豪华酒店。  
刷房卡时发出“滴”的一声，仿佛在提醒陈飞宇，小伙子，你的假期余额只剩下最后一天。  
所以陈飞宇在进屋后，分秒必争地把罗云熙压在了门上，目光灼热得像一片沙漠。  
“哥，四季都过去两个了，我等不了了。”

如果在平常，罗云熙确认过四下无人以后，一般会安慰性地给陈飞宇一个吻。  
他今天也这么做了，结果反响不太一样，居然得到了腰身处传来的紧箍，和被吸吮到渐麻的舌唇。  
陈飞宇像是用了前所未有的力气箍着他，生怕他像一阵风那样跑了。  
这个吻极腻也极长，吻到他俩的喘息从粗重渐渐变得细密，又吻到两张嘴唇都被染成情动的嫣红。  
屋里明明开着冷风的空调，但年轻人胸腹间腾起的热气几乎要将罗云熙融化。  
大尺寸双人床摆在五步开外的地方，陈飞宇用双臂铐住动来动去的罗云熙，引着人跌到床垫上。  
罗云熙被他压在下面，看见那双因为意乱情迷而泛红的眼，不合时宜地生出心疼。  
“飞宇……”  
这声音听起来有些颤抖，陈飞宇脑中的弦铮地一下绷断了，他一把撩起眼前那碍眼的T恤，好直面自己日思夜想的渴望。  
罗云熙伸手拉扯他，眼瞳却亮得像春水漫过，简直是种变相的邀请。  
他的身体袒露在空气里，拜扎实的舞蹈功底所赐，看着瘦削，却很结实。  
只是皮肤的颜色太过苍白，好像血管都藏在深处，不愿让人白白瞧见。  
可越是这样，越让人期待看见他每寸肌肤烧出血色的画面。  
陈飞宇忽然感觉一股热流涌上喉管，挑起眉笑了。  
“别怕，我帮你采血。”

灯影摇晃间，陈飞宇垂下头，看见两排肋骨之上的敏感部位，是这具身体上最为明艳的两处红色。  
他忍不住揉搓起一侧，克制着指尖的力道，动作轻柔，却让罗云熙忍不住弓起腰背，浅吟出声。  
血随着压力涌上来，让陈飞宇想起潇湘地区的越椒，色泽也是这么诱惑，吞下去的味道只会更妙。  
神识被黑夜掳走，他埋头咬了上去。  
“你……嗯！”  
罗云熙不愧是歌手出道，这时候叫得实在好听，陈飞宇一边着迷地听他轻哼，一边仔细地咬啮着牙下猎物。  
这刺激像一阵电流激荡过罗云熙全身，带来一种濒死的酥麻，腰肢下意识地向外扭动，却被陈飞宇一只手揽了满怀。  
“乖，还没完。”  
陈飞宇说完，唇齿从左侧附到右侧，舌尖贪婪地打着转，从嘴角漏出啧啧水声。  
好像小时候偷拿零花钱买的干脆面，吃到最后，连袋子里剩下的一丁点儿面饼渣也不愿放过。  
罗云熙倒在床上，刘海纷乱地遮住半张眼帘，把陈飞宇近在咫尺的脸切割成好几部分。  
可无论哪一部分，他都专注得那样令人渴望。  
大腿间开始渗出藕断丝连的甘液，罗云熙心里想要更多，嘴上却不肯说，只好张着热气熏红的一双眼睛，声音发虚。  
“飞宇……好了……够，够了……”  
陈飞宇抬头，发现这时候岂止是他的眼睛，就连他的耳垂、他的脖颈，甚至他的面颊，全都烧得通红。  
他只看一眼就忍不了了，拽掉他俩身上的所有布料，掀起左手边的一条腿，弯曲地搭在肩上。  
手指进入的痛觉让罗云熙突然惊醒，陈飞宇看着他笑，一边来回搅动，一边浮起少年独有的无辜表情，仿佛做坏事的不是他一样。  
罗云熙想说话，却被陈飞宇堵住了嘴，想伸手推他，又被陈飞宇用另一只牢牢扣住。  
好像陈飞宇豁出去一条命，下了天罗地网来逮他，让他无处可逃。

如果说罗云熙的腿是属于舞者的腿，那么他的手就是属于钢琴师的手。  
十指修长，骨节分明，手腕纤细，让陈飞宇扣在手中不敢用力。  
还以为自己握着一株苍白的蝴蝶兰，生怕一不小心摧了折了。  
“慢，慢点儿……”  
罗云熙感觉有个漩涡正在侵入他的身体，从浅到深，一步步扩张着他，趁着还能说话，沙哑地提醒陈飞宇。  
不到一会儿，他们俩交叠的大腿根部就生出一整片湿黏，像是天然的润滑剂。  
缚住的花仍在掌心挣扎，陈飞宇却再也顾不上体贴了。他抽出那一排手指，扶好罗云熙的腰身，将自己滚烫的欲望顶进它该去的地方。  
没人能看见那个地方，只有陈飞宇感知到了那里又深又烫。  
这样的亲密无间虽是第一次，他却像早就熟悉了这具身体一样，在一次次顶到尽头，又退至穴口的交替中，屡次擦过罗云熙隐秘的敏感点。  
欲望和孤独并生，催得陈飞宇有些急躁：“叫我。”  
没听到罗云熙的回应，他就故意拖沓地磨蹭深处那一点，比大冬天现起锅现炖豆角还慢。  
罗云熙原本咬着嘴唇，此时再承受不住他每次掠过时带着坏心眼的摩擦，眼角泛出一点儿难耐的光芒。  
“飞宇，飞宇……”  
像奖励幼儿园最乖的小朋友小红花那样，陈飞宇舔舐掉他的泪水，冲那眼角贴下一个个急促的吻，加快了腰腹的耸动。  
灭顶的快感浇下来，罗云熙的意识从高台上方跳了水，除了本能的“啊啊”声，再也说不出话。  
街对面的KTV金碧辉煌，闪着乍眼的霓虹灯牌，落在罗云熙眼里全是奇异的色彩，拧成一道长长的绳线。  
光怪陆离得像他满身伤口蹚过来的娱乐圈。  
其实人这一辈子说长不长，说短不短，他在这方名利场上押下了名声，押下了青春，押下了太多太多，甚至也押下了最值钱、最宝贵的未来。  
在遇见陈飞宇以前，他曾把自己拥有的一切都换作筹码，毫无保留地投进那台吃人不吐骨头的老虎机。  
而遇见陈飞宇以后，他却总在后悔，后悔当初没留下点儿什么，没法再给他一些自己命里最珍贵的、甚至独有的东西。  
想来想去，好像也就只剩这一颗心了。  
在圈里摸爬滚打这么些年，罗云熙总能听到别人夸赞自己贵在清醒，不失本心，不曾想到头来仍是难得沉沦了一次。  
竟是为赴一场只争朝夕的狂欢。

夜幕黑蓝，浓得像英雄牌最经典的那款墨水，倾倒在车的顶棚和人的皮鞋上。  
屋里的呻吟杂乱无章，软肉随着狠厉的抽插渐渐浮肿。  
罗云熙感觉身体在一阵阵的饱胀与空虚间来回切换，蜷起的指尖开始痉挛，只觉得自己化在春日的湖中，浑身都是黏湿的水汽。  
陈飞宇像是个窃走他声带的小偷，让他只能微张着嘴，干涩而沙哑地喘。  
但这喘息好比恶魔开出的条件，催得人欲望连连饱涨，于是臀瓣夹住的性器又不可遏制地胀了两圈，推送到更深处，被一口吞没。  
这还是陈飞宇第一次发现，原来在这个大千世界里，谁也不是圣贤。  
他年长矜持的爱人，竟也会在床上因为自己的蛊惑，本能地开合双腿，死撑着欲拒还迎。  
大颗的汗滴从脑门砸下，他用力握上罗云熙的腰，放开制约思绪的缰绳，顶得越来越快。  
喉头跟着越来越紧，他干脆停了冲撞，擦着热壁，一整个儿抵了进去。  
比起刚才温存的律动，罗云熙感觉这种一股脑的容纳更像是种痛苦的刑罚，但他并不抗拒，热烈地含吮着新事物。  
野火掠过头皮，爱液从交合处喷涌而出，战栗传遍他们俩身体的每个角落。  
在无处可躲的夜色里，陈飞宇抱着他虚脱的花释放，感受着纵情燃烧后的欢愉。  
只觉得爱比火更烫。  
头顶上，镂花的灯沉默着，为他们洒下沐浴新生的光。

大千世界里，没有人不是被欲望俘虏的凡人。  
高潮缓缓退去，陈飞宇看着那张纯净透明的脸，此刻因为自己亮得泛红，嘴角一弯，从心底生出莫大的满足。  
如果说罗云熙是一块塌方的土地，那么他宁愿大摇大摆地走上去。哪怕掉到坑里，哪怕一辈子都拔不出脚，他也要执拗地走上去。  
海子有两句诗就是这么说的。他说，脚插进土地，再也拔不出。那些寂寞的花朵，是春天遗失的嘴唇。  
诗歌一贯抽象，陈飞宇领悟不到太深层的意思，只是最初刚一读到，就没来由的想起罗云熙，然后变得满心都是他，慢慢也就不由自主，在往后的时间里，总把他和这句话产生联系。  
想当然地认为寂寞是他，花是他，春天是他，就连最诱人的嘴唇也是他的。  
只是突然发现，原来插进土地拔不出来的那一句，大概说的自己。  
灯光下，罗云熙闭着眼睛，浑身都被照得发亮。  
陈飞宇用鼻尖蹭着那突出来的漂亮锁骨，忽然觉得蝶蛹是这个男人的身体，而月亮是他的心脏。  
绵长安稳的呼吸声中，罗云熙疲惫地睁开眼，望向那双雨后沙漠般的眼睛。  
陈飞宇和他并排躺着，小心搂过他的肩膀，看着闪亮的灰尘像萤火虫般飘浮空中，轻轻开口。

“你知道吗？我小时候有张抓萤火虫的网，现在它抓到蝴蝶了。”

Fin.


End file.
